Pensamiento
by thelittlealbatross
Summary: She tried to keep it hidden, tried to live a normal life, but things like this have a way of being discovered, and when SHIELD come into the picture, all home of normality left the building.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"So Miss Mullins," The man started, his pen tapping against the table as he studied the paper in front of him, an annoying click echoing throughout the nearly empty room, "When was it you discovered this... ability of yours."

The girl sighed, her arms crossing in front of her chest as she slumped back in her chair. "Can't you just read that in the file? I'd like to get to the part where you declare me sane."

With a sigh the doctor pulled his glasses off, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I'm afraid it's not as simple as that."

"Isn't it? Last year, a giant green man with enormous strength, a genius billionaire with a robot powered off of his own life, a genetically engineered superhuman soldier that was frozen in ice for seventy years, and the Norse God of thunder saved New York from an invading horde of Aliens lead by a God." She paused, trying to convince herself it wasn't solely for dramatic effect. "After all that, is this really so hard to believe?"

Again, the doctor sighed, a sound that was really starting to get on her nerves. "If you truly believe that, the problem may be more severe than I initially thought."

"Haven't you watched the news at all?" She shot up in her seat, staring him dead in the eye, her hands gripping the edge of the white table between them, "A reporter captured nearly the whole thing, they were broadcasting it-"

"On television," He interrupted her calmly, confidence in his voice as he pointed at her irritatingly with his glasses. "Technology these days is amazing Miss Mullins. I watched a movie last month where a woman had a head that was larger than her entire body. Just because I saw it on a screen, doesn't mean I immediately believe it happened in real life. It's important to distinguish between truth and fiction, does that make sense?"

She shook her head, her short brown hair falling slightly to cover her face. She was going to knock those glasses to the ground if he didn't get them out of her face soon. "Why would anyone make something like that up?"

It took him a while to answer. "Tourism brings in a significant amount of revenue, especially for a place like New York. I'm certain many people are traveling there solely because of what they saw on television."

She laughed, "You think they killed hundreds of people and destroyed nearly all of a city to bring in more tourism? Sounds like a brilliant plan to me." Her eyes locking determinedly on the wall she added under her breath, "And they say I'm the crazy one."

Annoyance growing clearer on his face the doctor wrote furiously on the paper. "We're getting off topic here Miss Mullins. I am curious, however, how you plan on being discharged when you claim to be able to read minds."

"I didn't claim anything." She protested her legs fidgeting underneath the table, "I heard someone's thoughts one time! I didn't even mean to do it. Just because she got all vocal about it you all are ready to toss me in the loony bin."

"You could simply claim her statements were false," The doctor pointed out, not bothering to glance up from the notes he was taking.

"Tried that," She admitted, shifting in her seat, trying unsuccessfully to find a more comfortable position, "The first two saw through it like it was glass. I'm pretty sure it only helped confirm their belief that I'm bat shit crazy."

"And you don't share this thought? You don't believe you're crazy?"

She grinned sardonically, "I don't see how my answer to that question would help at all. Only an idiot would think they're crazy. Everyone else, crazy or not, wouldn't admit to it willingly."

"Well, let's perform an experiment of sorts." Setting down his pen the doctor locked eyes with her, challenging. "Read my mind. Tell me what I'm thinking."

"It doesn't work like that." She protested, squirming uncomfortably under his gaze, "I can't..." she struggled to find the right words, chewing on her bottom lip. "I've tried to read someone's mind once, on purpose that is, and I ended up passing out."

One graying eyebrow rose as the doctor continued to scribble on her papers. "So you can't actually read minds then."

"No, I can, I just... I can't control it. I hear people when they're angry or happy, any kind of strong emotional thought just pops right into my mind." She shook her head, her eyes taking on a far off look as though remembering. "Sometimes I don't even know it was a thought, you know? I think that person spoke out loud and I respond appropriately, that's when it gets me in the most trouble."

"That's awfully convenient though," His voice was calm, he still didn't believe her. "You can read minds but you can't do anything to prove it."

She knew that look in his eyes. She'd seen in before, in the eyes of every doctor she'd ever spoken to. "I'm not crazy." She insisted. Her mind reeling as it tried to figure out how to keep herself out of the crazy house. She wouldn't go back, couldn't go back.

"And yet you insist you can read minds." An eerie screech rang through the room as he pushed his chair back from the table, standing up. He'd dismissed her, she realized, made up his mind.

"I'm not crazy!" She repeated, banging one fist on the table to get his attention. It worked. His eyes shot toward hers and they silently locked gazes for a moment.

Before long, the door to their room opened, and a third party walked in. Breaking their eye contact, both looked at the man who had just entered.

"Doctor Sampson." The man stated, his long black jacket falling into place around him as he stopped. Even with a patch covering one eye, his gaze made the doctor visibly uncomfortable.

"Who are you? This is a private session and I have to insist-"

"Leave." The stranger stated, his voice leaving no room for argument.

Despite his fear the doctor seemed determined to stand his ground. One finger pointed angrily at the intruding stranger. "You have no right to be here."

Without a word, the man handed a small slip of paper to the doctor. Confused, the doctor glanced down. "This is..." He trailed off, looking at the man with bewilderment. "You... I... I'm sorry, of course, I'll leave."

The door shut loudly behind the doctor, but she barely even heard the sound. Her attention was focused on the man she now found herself alone with. He was tall, broad shouldered, and she thought she might even find a picture of him underneath the dictionary definition of 'menacing'.

Silently, he strode across the room, taking a place across from where she still sat at the table. "Miss Bailey Mullins."

"That's me." She said, trying her best to meet his gaze without shrinking down into herself. "I don't know your name." She challenged.

His expression never changed. "You can call me Fury, Miss Mullins," She wasn't sure if he expected her to recognize the name. She didn't. "I have a proposition for you."

She wasn't sure exactly what it was, but something in the tone of his voice made it clear that she didn't have much of a choice as to whether or not to accept.

End Chapter One

A/N: Read some avengers fics recently and couldn't get this out of my mind. The Avengers will be here soon in all their glory, I pinkie promise! Let me know what you think, I'm always looking to improve.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER! Forgot to put one on chapter one, so here it is now. Don't own anything having to do with the Avengers. c:

Chapter Two

Bailey had never been on a plane. Born and raised in a small northern California town there were many adventures just around the corner, so to speak. San Francisco was a day trip away, and even LA, or Vegas weren't too overwhelming a drive. People came from all over the world to travel around California, and Bailey never felt an urge to travel further. She spent quite some time wondering what was so interesting about the rest of the world that people would travel in one of those claustrophobic metal birds to see it.

So, when she found herself seated in one of the metal death traps across from a very stoic man in black she couldn't help but want a very strong drink; a Long Island Iced Tea, if she had a preference, but she wasn't about to be picky.

"So," She started, gripping the arm rests with all her might, "How long is this flight supposed to last?"

"We'll arrive shortly." She didn't believe him at all. He'd been saying that since before the plane took off.

"Where was it we're going again?" She forced her voice to sound nonchalant. She had asked this same question before, but for some reason her companion was reluctant to give up any information about their destination.

Unfortunately her opponent was not as easy to trick as she had hoped. "We'll arrive soon Mullins." He repeated, seemingly content to stare at nothing in particular.

"You can call me Bailey," She said, looking around the small plane they shared. Whoever he worked for, they had money. It was clear no expense was spared on this plane. From the plush seat she rested in to the polished tile on the floor, these people weren't accustomed to doing without. "Or B, or Bay if you want. I'll answer to pretty much anything if it sounds remotely like my name."

She didn't even get a smirk. This man was frustrating.

The plane hit a particularly strong patch of turbulence and Bailey winced, sparing a glare for the man across from her. "You could tell me why I'm here. You owe me that much after kidnapping me."

She meant to coerce a reaction out of him with harsh words. While he didn't react much at all, at least he responded this time. "I stopped you from being institutionalized Mullins," He said, gesturing outward with one hand. "Many would say I saved you."

She snorted, "Yeah, well you didn't put them on this plane." The plane shook so hard she was just waiting for the oxygen masks to fall down.

There was an uncomfortable silence as he observed her. He was the next to speak. "Are you aware what the term empathy entails?"

She didn't answer; see how he liked it!

"There's a cluster of neurons in the human brain we call 'mirror neurons'. They're responsible for the experience we know as empathy. These cells reflect the sensations and emotions of the people surrounding any given person."

"Is there going to be a test?" She asked sarcastically, not understanding what this had to do with... well, anything, "Because I haven't taken any classes for a while, so a study guide would be nice."

She wasn't surprised at all this time when he ignored her. "These neurons are more developed in some. In a few cases, these neurons have evolved beyond mirroring emotions, allowing a person to reflect the _thoughts_ of any given individual."

His dark eyes bored in to her as she processed the information. She could feel them judging her, gauging her reaction. "I can't do that." Her arms wrapped around her waist as she sunk into her seat, trying to find protection from that gaze. "If that's what you're thinking."

He didn't give. "The brain is a muscle. When you suppress a muscle, discontinue its use, you can't expect it to work properly when you begin to use it again." His words had clear intent beyond their literal meaning.

Shock coursed through her body. How could he know? "You... How?"

"I know everything about you Miss Bailey Mullins." He leaned forward, elbows resting on spread knees, "Twenty seven years worth of 'stuff', from conception to present. I probably know your life better than you do."

She believed him. No matter how unreasonable his words sounded to her ears, something in her gut told her he meant it. "What exactly do you want from me? I don't even know why I'm here."

"I think you do," he argued. It was more of a statement really. Bailey was almost convinced she actually did know why he wanted her. "I represent an agency called SHIELD, and we could use someone with your talents."

She shook her head, regretting the motion as her head began to swim. Rubbing both hands over her face tiredly she asked, "What if I don't want to work for SHIELD?"

It didn't matter. She didn't even have to look at him to figure that out. Whether she wanted to or not these people were going to commandeer her life.

It was all too much, all at once. First they tried to shove her in the crazy house, and then this man showed up and whisked her off to this plane. The god damned plane that shook every two seconds and flew hundreds of miles away from the ground that would break their inevitable fall.

Now this? Her life wasn't her own. She didn't want to have this 'talent' as they called it. She wasn't even good at using it! Still, it was ripping her life apart for a second time. Something in her told her to fight against it, to rebel and run from the mess she found herself in.

Instead, she started to panic, choking on her breath as her chest constricted and the world started to become fuzzy.

The man, Fury he'd called himself, was talking to someone but the words sounded muffled, as though her head had been shoved underwater. Another face appeared before hers, worried. It was speaking, or moving it's lips at least, but Bailey couldn't hear a word.

Then, the world went black.

Bailey had never realized her bed was so comfortable. It seemed to swallow her whole, hugging her every curve and she pulled the covers over her head with a contented sigh, willing the sun that was leaking through the windows to disappear so she could return to sleep, blissful sleep.

"Good, you're awake," said a strange male voice, and Bailey's eyes shot open. "I was starting to think you might sleep forever. Seventy years is the record I hear."

She shot up into a sitting position, her eyes taking in the unfamiliar steel room she was in. Solid steel all around there were no windows after all, the only light coming from simple lights attached to the ceiling. Besides her bed the only other piece of furniture was a small table that could fit four chairs. One had been pulled away, and was currently occupied by the strange man to her left who was staring at her intently. One finger rising to point shakily at him her mouth had just started to form a word when he spoke again.

"I don't have much time so I'd like it if you could let me do the whole talking thing." Standing up from the chair he began to walk around the room, motioning with his hands as he spoke. "Bailey Mullins, twenty six years old, single, graduated from Sacramento State University currently employed as a counselor at a local high school." He paused to look at her. "That usually impresses people."

She moved to speak before one hand with splayed fingers rose quickly to cut her off.

"No, I speak, remember?" He shook his head and continued to pace, speaking as though he were reading off a grocery list. "Modest schooling, modest job, no history in science or computers, so my question for you, Miss Mullins," he came to a stop by the side of her bed, leaning over her slightly as he crossed his arms, "Why was Nick Fury himself sent to retrieve you."

She simply sat for a moment, taking time to gather her thoughts as her brain not only processed his words, but remembered the events that landed her in this strange room. "I'm confused. Am I supposed to answer your question or let you talk? I don't think I can do both."

His tan face split into a wide grin even as the door opened and Fury walked in, annoyance radiating off of him.

"Stark," Fury boomed, and Bailey's brows furrowed as she tried to recall why that name seemed so familiar.

"Fury, great to see you," Tony said jovially, either oblivious to the tension in the room or simply indifferent to it. "I got lost looking for the bathroom. Wasn't it here yesterday?"

"Stark, leave." Bailey was beginning to realize Fury was very practiced at giving that particular command. "I will not put up with your incessant snooping around SHIELD headquarters and will take action against you if necessary."

Both hands raised in a surrender position Tony murmured, "Not snooping, bathroom, remember?" He turned to wink at her exaggeratedly, and Bailey couldn't help but smirk despite the way Fury's frown deepened. "I was just leaving anyway Fury, I never did like public bathrooms." He wrinkled his nose and Fury watched as Tony made his way out of the room, waiting a few moments after he left before he began to speak once more.

"I'm pleased to find you awake Mullins," Fury addressed her, "I was hoping to speak to you further about your position here at SHIELD."

Bailey closed her eyes, not particularly wanting to talk about anything of the sort. "Can't I just go home? They're kind of expecting me at work tomorrow."

"I've already spoken with the people at your work. They understand that you had to leave for a better opportunity and wish you the best in any future endeavors."

Bailey was really beginning to dislike this man, her mouth setting in a frown. Who was he to quit her job for her, to tell her that she had to stay here?

"Today we'll begin exercises to enhance your ability. An agent will come for you in one hour." He turned to leave and Bailey could hardly believe that that was it. He'd taken her here and couldn't even take the time to explain the situation?

"How do you even know that these..." She fumbled with the words, "Mirror neutron things, or whatever the hell it is that I have are going to work?"

"Mirror Neurons?" a voice called from the hallway as the head of Tony Stark appeared in the doorway. "No shit, you're a mind reader?"

"Stark!" Fury roared, and Bailey swore the intensity of his voice shook her bed a little bit.

"Got it," he hurried, head disappearing, "Gone."

The frown lines in Fury's face only seemed to deepen as Tony disappeared and Bailey sat in the bed, fingers toying gently with the edge of the dark grey comforter as his attention returned to her.

"One hour Mullins, I expect you to be ready."

With that, Fury left, leaving Bailey's mind reeling over everything that had just happened as it clicked in her mind that Tony Stark, genius billionaire superhero had just winked at her.

Could life get any stranger?

End Chapter Two

A/N:

Thank you for all the reviews for last chapter! Quite honestly I wasn't expecting any so the responses that I did get were enjoyed and appreciated immensely.

I have a question for all the reviewers out there, however. Do you like it when an author responds to your review? I love knowing that someone took the time to... appreciate my appreciation I guess. Plus, it's always fun to have a small chat with an author about their story. I'm curious what other people think.

No Bruce still, but you did get a little bit of Tony, he was fun to write!

Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I asked for the rights to Avengers for my birthday, but I got a pony instead. (That's a lie. I didn't get a pony either.) Avengers = Not mine

A/N: Kind of a side note, but if anyone wants to volunteer beta I would really appreciate one. I could probably get these chapters out more efficiently and with fewer mistakes if it weren't just me reading through them.

Chapter Three

Bailey studied the woman across from her, one Agent Jessica Stragos, a gorgeous tall blonde woman with the unfortunate disposition of an ornery cat. Long legs crossed at the ankles, hand folded demurely on a neatly pressed black skirt the woman looked down her nose at Bailey.

"Anything?" She asked, her nasally voice helping Bailey to understand why some women were simply for looking at.

Pulling her lips back into an awkward half smile Bailey shrugged and shook her head.

The agent sighed, "Remember, focusing on trying to hear my thoughts won't do anything. You have to focus on my feelings and the mirror neurons will do the rest of the work."

"How can I focus on your feelings when I don't know what they are yet?" She pointed out.

Delicate eyes narrowed and Jessica pursed her lips. "Just do it." She bit out, and Bailey's eyes narrowed right back.

"Maybe it would help if you tried intelligent thoughts for a moment." Bailey tilted one head to the side in challenge. This girl was a bitch, but didn't carry around the same menacing aura that Fury did. When Fury spoke harshly at her, all her better instincts shouted to shut up, and take it, that talking back would do far more harm than good. With Jessica, however, Bailey felt free to bite back.

As a high school counselor Bailey had met many girls like Jessica, accustomed to men falling and their feet and women being too intimidated to speak out against them. These women were one of two things. Either they were actually, just plain bitches, or they were simply tired of people giving into them so easily.

Jessica's mouth quirked at one corner in a small smirk, her posture slouching slightly as she visibly relaxed. "It might help if you actually tried." She spat out right back, clearly someone looking for a bit of mental stimulation.

Bailey's brow furrowed as she hopped on the defensive. "It's not as simple as that. I would try... I'm just not sure I know how."

Bailey couldn't help but hate how whiney her voice came out, and Jessica was not impressed by her confession. "If you didn't know how it worked, you wouldn't have been able to shut it off for as long as you did."

Jessica continued speaking, but Bailey stopped listening. Fury knew about her past, she had gathered that, but Jessica? "How do you know about that?" Bailey demanded, looking warily as Jessica held up the files in front of her.

"We don't just carry these around to look important. They contain information required to efficiently-"

Bailey made a grab for the file, a sad attempt really as Jessica was easily able to pull her hand away. "That's private information about my life." Bailey objected, "You have no right to dig up my past on a whim."

"We don't do this for fun." As ever Jessica was calm and cool, the voice of reason. Bailey scoffed and looked to the side, trying to ignore the tears of frustration and anger that pricked at her eyes when Jessica began to read evenly from the file, picking and choosing what she read carefully. "Bailey Irene Mullins; institutionalized at the age of eight after claims that she could hear the thoughts of other people, released after two months with no incidents. Since her release her behaviors and actions would be qualified as normal."

Bailey didn't say anything as the memories coursed through her head. She had just been a child! The asylum was dark, lonely, and she hadn't understood why she was brought there in the first place. They'd run test on her, ask her to read their minds, and when she actually did they got angry, scared. It was too much for a child her age to deal with, and a time she didn't like to remember. She heard the file hit the table but still refused to speak to, or even look at Jessica.

"Don't you see? This is the key. You turned it off, you hid it somewhere deep, and in order to do that, you had to know how it worked. Whether you want to admit it or not, you can turn it on again. You just need to try!"

Bailey squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't even remember cutting off the talent, the act having been more about self preservation than anything else. "I just need to go home." She countered, her voice soft, tired. She shortly debated saying it twice more, hoping it might come true. She'd even click her heels a few times if it would help.

_It's_ _hard to believe anyone could be so selfish_. Bailey heard, almost as if Jessica was shouting right in her ear. _That ability could do so much, could save so many lives_.

Bailey whipped her head around to face Jessica, "I'm not selfish. I just want to live a normal life."

Jessica sat there, stunned for a moment before a slow smile crept onto her face and Bailey squirmed uncomfortably, feeling as though she must have missed something.

"What?" Bailey asked.

Jessica was outright smiling now, and looking all too pleased with herself. "I never _said_ you were selfish."

Bailey didn't have to be a mind reader to understand what Jessica actually meant. She hadn't said Bailey was selfish, she had thought it.

Bailey had read her mind.

Jessica wasted no time scribbling on a piece of paper in front of her. "Can you describe how it felt?"

How it felt? Bailey didn't even know it had happened when it did. Now, she was just feeling rather numb, in shock. "I don't know how," she managed to shake out.

"Try." Jessica pushed, gently, but firmly willing Bailey to obey.

Her stomach rolling uncomfortably Bailey wiped suddenly clammy hands on her jeans, "I don't... I thought you were just talking. It sounded like you." Something occurred to her. "Shouldn't it have sounded like me? It's my mind reflecting your thoughts right?"

"Your mind likely gives the thoughts of others a voice to distinguish reflected thoughts from your own. If you've heard a person speak before they will sound in your mind as they do when you hear them speak out loud." Jessica explained, waving her off as though this were perfectly normal. "What else can you tell me?"

Bailey shrugged.

"Nothing? Not even a feeling of butterflies in your stomach or some pressure in your head? Anything can be useful to learning more about all this."

"I don't remember." Bailey insisted, the memory of the moment fading fast in her mind even as they spoke.

Jessica sighed and finished the thought she was writing. Peering up at Bailey she asked, "Are you hungry?"

Though she hadn't thought so before her stomach growled at the question. Things had been so crazy Bailey hadn't realized she'd barely eaten anything since the plane ride the day before. "Kind of," she admitted.

"There's a cafeteria down the way," Jessica said. Standing up from the table she motioned for Bailey to follow. "I was hoping we might spend some time there doing some more practice. Perhaps it will be easier for you read the minds of other people."

Jessica started walking down the hallway and for a moment Bailey debated not following her, but the desire for food was too strong and she found herself hustling to catch up with the long legged blonde.

Jessica pulled a small, rectangular plastic card out and showed it to Bailey as they neared what could only be the cafeteria, "Have you gotten one of these yet?" Bailey shook her head, "I'll make sure you get one. All you'll use it for is food. The food here is complementary, but they like to keep track of how much any given person eats."

"The head honcho's at SHIELD really like to know everything about people, don't they?" Bailey murmured and Jessica grinned dryly at her.

_You have no idea _Bailey heard. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized Jessica's lips hadn't moved. Biting her lip, she didn't say anything as they stepped into the cafeteria.

It was rather modestly sized, and Bailey couldn't help but compare it to her high school cafeteria, the beige tables, even if they weren't fold out, and line of people bringing back memories of half a lunch period spent in line for awful food. Luckily for Bailey, the smell of food bringing the growling of her stomach to new levels, this line was only a few people long.

"I'll take care of your food for now, till you get your card." Jessica said, already walking off, "Why don't you grab us a seat."

Bailey was left standing at the entrance to the cafeteria wondering what was so important about grabbing a seat. Half of the tables were completely empty and the rest were scattered with random people, very few of whom were actually eating. Realizing quite a few of those people were staring at her Bailey quickly chose a table, perching herself on the very edge of one of the seats awkwardly as she waited for Jessica to return.

"Really," A male voice came from behind her, "There are six completely empty tables and you sit at one of the few occupied ones?"

Bailey jumped and turned to find that in her hurry to sit she had entirely missed the man that had been sitting at it. Wire glasses framed his face and she couldn't help but think the scattered strands of salt in his otherwise pepper hair gave him a rather distinguished look. He had a very distinct, dangerous aura around him that shouted at her to stay away.

"I wasn't aware one person at a table meant no one else was allowed to share it." Bailey spoke, but made no move to return to her seat.

"It doesn't," The man admitted, his stern set mouth lifting in a wry grin, "But if you'll forgive me, I don't quite feel like spending my meal time in the presence of a SHIELD agent."

Bailey couldn't stop the pure smile that lit up her face. Another captive! "I take it you're not here by choice either?" She asked as she sat down firmly in her seat.

He looked at her with curiosity, his mouth set as he studied her. "I would prefer to work somewhere a little less... confined." He admitted, seemingly choosing his words carefully.

"So you work here?" She prodded, genuinely curious as she leaned toward him.

"You don't?"

Bailey was about to answer when Jessica returned, placing a tray full of food down on the table. Not taking a seat, Jessica addressed the man, "Dr. Banner, I wasn't aware you were positioned here."

Fear was radiating off of Jessica and Bailey's curiosity spiked as she wondered what exactly was so intimidating about the man across from them. He wasn't small by any means, but could hardly be intimidating physically. He had even seemed polite enough during the short time that he and Bailey had shared words.

"It's a temporary assignment." He acknowledged, pushing his chair back and picking up his tray he continued, "One I should be getting back to."

Dumping his nearly untouched tray of food in the trash Dr. Banner left the room as Jessica took a seat. Bailey looked after him, wondering if she would be able to speak with him again.

End Chapter Three

A/N: And Bruce is here! c: You'll be seeing more of him hopefully. Thanks for all the reviews from last time. I really love hearing from the people who read this. Tell me what you think! I love to improve and the best way to spot areas for improvement is for other people to point them out!

Till next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I don't own Avengers

Chapter Four

"What the hell was that?" Bailey hissed at Jessica even as her eyes followed the doctor that was leaving the cafeteria.

"What was what?" Jessica asked, biting on a carrot that she held between two perfectly manicured fingers.

"That!" She gestured toward the direction Bruce had just disappeared in. "You practically shooed him out of the room."

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Did not."

"Seriously?" Bailey looked at the woman like she was crazy, "Your eyes were shooting rays of hostility at him."

Jessica pointed a cucumber at Bailey dramatically. "You're over reacting."

Swatting the cucumber out of her face in annoyance Bailey huffed loudly, turning her face to the side as she screwed up her face.

Jessica just shook her head. "He's not the kind of guy you want to be hanging out with around here anyway."

Bailey couldn't help the genuine laugh that came to her lips. Was this girl for real? "That one didn't even work when it came from my mom. You, lady, are going to have to do far better."

"I'm serious," Jessica insisted, putting her food to the side for the first time in the conversation. "He's dangerous, especially in a confined area like this."

"Oh, yeah, I can see that." Bailey said in mock seriousness, "I mean, did you see the way he passively walked away from you even though he'd hardly eaten?" Jessica's glower darkened as she recognized the sarcasm in Bailey's tone. Bailey, however, continued to speak. "I'd stay out of that guy's way if I were you; he's likely to flatten you."

"Whatever," Jessica said, "If you don't want to listen to me, don't come crying to me when you figure out I was right."

Bailey snorted a little, "Trust me, we were _never_ in danger of that happening."

Jessica's manicured fingers tapped rhythmically on the table in annoyance, and Bailey could tell she was struggling to retain some sense of professionalism. "We wouldn't have been able to get down to business if he were here anyway."

Somehow, that only made Bailey wish more that he had stayed. "Isn't meal time supposed to be a break time?"

Jessica shook her head, "This is too good of an opportunity to pass up. Can you hear anything from any one of these people in the room."

Bailey shook her head casually as she started in on the food in front of her.

Jessica leaned forward, pinning Bailey with a harsh glare. "Look, you try real hard right now, and I'll leave you alone until tomorrow."

That made Bailey perk up. "Promise?"

Jessica raised one hand up, palm facing forward. "Hand to God."

With a little frustrated groan Bailey put down her utensils and closed her eyes tight. Taking deep breaths she concentrated, trying to bring back the same feelings she had felt earlier when she had heard Jessica.

She could think of the feelings if she tried; a small tickle in the back of her mind, pressure pounding at her head, a hollow ringing in her ears. Identifying these feelings was one thing, but bringing them back, feeling them again was another thing all together.

"Bailey," Jessica started, but was stopped as Bailey whipped one hand up.

"Don't." She ground out, feeling that tickle in her mind, the familiar pressure building as whispers of thoughts that weren't hers slithered into her mind.

Thankfully, Jessica stayed quiet, letting Bailey concentrate, focusing on the experience, what she was feeling. Bailey tried to keep her breathing even as the pressure in her mind increased, the whispers growing louder, almost overwhelming. There were many of them. How many, Bailey wasn't sure exactly. They all blended together, a jumble of words she couldn't identify. The voices, neither male, nor female, were indistinctive from one another.

Bailey brought her hands up to her temples as she tried to relieve some of the pressure on her mind and attempted to pick out one of the voices. She didn't particularly care which one. The prospect of some time alone pushing her as she reached for one voice, one stream of words coming to the forefront as the other whispers started to fade to the back of her mind. She could catch some specific words, a name here and there. Just a little more and she would...

"Stop." The wavering sound of Jessica's voice startled Bailey's eyes open as the whispers cut out of her mind all at once.

Bailey glared into the Jessica's blue eyes. "What the hell was that? I almost had it." She could never remember getting that far on purpose. Even just the whispers had shocked her to no end, but she had almost pulled up one stream of consciousness.

Her head felt like a rhino had trampled on it, but at least she hadn't passed out.

"Your nose," Jessica said, and Bailey was surprise by the amount of concern Jessica was showing. "It's bleeding."

Bailey's hand shot up to her nose, her fingers meeting a sticky warm substance. With a sharp intake of breath Bailey pulled her hand back and stared dazedly at the crimson on her fingers confirming Jessica's words. Instantly, fatigue hit her body as her hand began to shake. Someone, Jessica she assumed, shoved a napkin into her hand and she took it, bringing it up to her nose absentmindedly.

"Lean forward and pinch your nose." She heard Jessica suggest, and she followed the directions. "I guess we pushed to far today."

There were many cynical phrases forming themselves in Bailey's mind but she couldn't work up the energy to say them, her brain and body yelling at her to lay down in bed and sleep.

"Let's get you to your room." Jessica suggested, and Bailey followed her with as much energy as she could muster, finding herself in the unfamiliar bed in no time, her mind shutting off nearly as soon as she hit the sheets.

Bailey wasn't sure how long she slept for. Her first instinct when she woke was to go to the window to see if the sun was up. As she sat up and turned her head to look at the wall, however, she remembered that the solid grey room she was put in had no windows.

"God, this room is depressing," she sighed as she threw herself back down onto the bed. Most of her wanted simply to fall back asleep, let her mind wander and waste away more of the day.

Her stomach had a far different idea of what she should do, and a loud grumble made its way to her ears. Groaning, she kicked the blankets off and swung her legs to the side, sitting up on the edge of the bed. She couldn't help but appreciate the fact that at least this time she was waking up alone.

Stretching her arms above her head as she walked away from the bed Bailey noticed something on the table in her room and walked over to find a change of clothes, a small note, and one of those cards Jessica had shown her earlier.

Changing quickly Bailey pocketed the card, reading the note. It was from Jessica, saying Bailey was free to leave the room and wander in the appropriate areas; the cafeteria, one small room with a few books, and exactly two short hallways.

Damn secret government facilities and all their... secrecy...

In any case, Bailey headed straight for the cafeteria. Using the card Jessica had gotten for her she entered, and quickly grabbed a selection of food before searching around for a seat.

A small smile made its way to her face as she spotted a familiar head of salt and pepper hair and wire framed glasses. She made her way over and put her tray on the table across from him and put down her tray as she pulled her legs over the bench to sit down. "Dr. Banner, right?"

He looked up from his food, startled to see her. Quietly, he made to move, beginning to rise from his seat. Bailey stopped him, one hand reaching out to rest on his arm as he began to get up.

"Please, don't leave." She said, a small jolt of sadness making its way through her as he pulled his arm away from her hand. "I just want to eat with someone that isn't a complete stranger."

He looked at her, as though not quite sure what to make of her, but sat back down anyway, and Bailey quickly allowed herself a mental pat on the back.

They sat in silence for a while, both munching on their food as Bruce determinedly avoided any eye contact with Bailey.

"So," Bailey drawled out, trying to start a conversation, "Mr. Banner, is there a reason you find yourself at..." She scrunched up her brow, not really sure where exactly they were, "this place?"

His eyes roamed upward once more as she found herself staring into deep brown eyes. He didn't say anything for a moment, just looking at her, deciding. "Bruce," He said finally, and she smiled, slightly confused by his answer.

"I'm sorry, they call this place Bruce?" Well that was the shittiest name she'd ever heard for a secret government compound.

He smiled at her. Not a grin or a quirk of the lips, but a full on teeth bearing grin. She thought it suited him. "No, they call me Bruce."

Her face lit bright red with an embarrassed blush as she pointed at herself. "Bailey." She could see herself fumbling over her next words before she even began to speak. "I just... I mean... Jessica called you Dr. Banner so I assumed..."

"Its fine," He stopped her, returning to his food.

"You never answered my question." She pushed, willing the flames in her face to dissipate. "What is it you do here Bruce?"

He spared her a quick wry look as if to say, 'really?'

"Right." She bobbed her head a few times, "Secret government compound and all."

He nodded along with her. "I doubt you'd be comfortable telling me what you're doing here."

She thought about it for a moment. Her ability had scared away countless people when she was younger, but the people here that knew about her, all three of them, didn't look at her like she would explode at any moment. Still, the image of Fury popped into her mind, and something told her he wouldn't be too happy if she went around spewing that she could read minds.

"No," she spoke slowly, almost rethinking each word as it came out of her mouth. "I guess I wouldn't." She was silent for a moment, before she blurted out, "Well that sucks." A lot louder than she meant to, earning her a few stares.

Bruce chuckled slightly, taking time to finish swallowing the food in his mouth before saying, "Excuse me?"

She took care to significantly lower the tone of her voice. "Well, think about it. There are only two things that people really talk about. Their jobs, and the stuff they do when they get home." She took a quick look around the room, "It doesn't seem like these people really get away from work much. I think I'd shit my pants if Jessica knew who Queen was."

Bruce coughed to hide a laugh as he took a glance around as if to make sure no one had heard her. "Well, I for one don't believe in Peter Pan, but I fully believe Frankenstein and Superman could really exist."

He spoke so calmly, so seriously, that if she hadn't known he was referencing a Queen song she would have taken him seriously. "If Frankenstein and Superman can exist, why not Peter Pan?" She joked.

Bailey regretted her question when her face became serious, and all traces of humor faded from his eyes. "People create monsters, and heroes emerge to fight them. There's no room in that for a little boy who just wants to stay a child."

She was surprised by the bitterness in his voice, and when he moved to leave she reached for him once more, not brave enough to make contact this time. "Bruce," she started, but he cut her off.

"This time, I'm actually done with my food." Sure enough, his tray was empty of everything but scraps. "They tend to get cranky if the people here don't work."

"Right," She gave and watched once more as the enigma that was Bruce Banner walked out of the cafeteria.

End Chapter Four

A/N: Cookies to anyone who knows what queen song I was referring to (Hint: I didn't steal the lyrics directly.)

Thanks for all the reviews and support up to this point! Let me know what you think, I hope you enjoyed it.

Till next time! c:


End file.
